Gift of the Blood
by Sugar0o
Summary: A miko not wanting to allow time to ravage the blood of her youkai lover, gifts his lineage w/an ultimate love, but is it really a gift or a curse?  **FINALLY COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

I've had this one hidden for a bit, i've wanted to get it going longer before putting it out there, but then i've hit a rock on part 4, i'm not sure where to go with it, maybe if you like it you could throw an idea out. thanks. - r0o

PS i don't own IY or the char's.**  
**

* * *

**Part 1**

Kagome was in her last year old high school at the age of nearly eighteen, she'd been running around the feudal era for almost three years, and had some how managed to keep up with her education. She'd always wondered how she'd managed to stay at least a B- student, but her family and friends on both sides of the well, save Inuyasha, were so supportive of her that she could only attribute her abilities to retain knowledge and succeed under near impossible pressure, to them, those loving people in her life. Putting that out of her mind now as she raced to her school at top speed, she only had a few classes left to pass and she'd have a diploma for her mother to brag about.

Entering her history classroom for what would be one of the _last times_, she mused, she sat and waited for her teacher to begin. It was a boring class as always, but today would at least bring some shock to the young woman. As the end of the class drew near her teacher snapped the book he'd been holding up and finally said. "Okay class, your last project of the year, and worth 35 of your over all final grade in this class; You will bring in a report detailing your family history for the last five hundred years." Kagome's eyes widened into muddy blue saucers. _WHAT?!?! _She inwardly bellowed. "Now some of you may not be able to go back that far, that's fine, do your best and just have a note signed by your parent or legal garden advising this is the truth. That's it, no classes the rest of this week, only study hall so you've got time to work on this. Don't slack on it!" he said as the final bell for the class rang. Kagome left the room in a daze, how could she look into her past like that, she'd lived in her past seemingly ever day for the last three years, now she was going to have to find out some answers. Answers she'd refused to know for that very reason!

Kagome finally came home from school, it was late in the afternoon, and the sun was hanging low in the sky, melting into a boiling crimson honey hue. She'd been crying, _for how long?_ she didn't know, entering the house she heard the hanyou call out. "Oi! What the hell has you so upset?" She didn't even bother to answer, breezing right passed him for her mother, whom she knew would be in the kitchen more then likely cooking. Her mother was the only one she wanted right now. Inuyasha was just not capable of understanding what this all meant. Furthermore, she'd had better times with the boy before. Her heart had grown mature since her soul had been filled and minded by Kikyo's death, finally she understood that her love had been born from half a soul, a pure, kind soul that could not hate, or bare anger, a soul that allowed her to forgive and forget time and time again, now that soul was changed, completed. She knew she loved Inuyasha, but that love was so different now, so friendly, brotherly and not at all passionate as it had once been, mostly she knew she was no longer _**in**_ love with him.

"Honey?" her mother called softly when she'd heard the young man address her daughter, and she had not answered.

"Oh Mama!" she balled anew and trapped her mother in an intensely tight hug that twanged on pain for her mother. "Mama, I don't know if I can do it."

"Do what honey?" she asked confused and worried.

"Mama, I went to school today, to finish some of my exams, and things. I got to my history class, and Mr. Fuji," she sniffled a bit trying to finish. "He said that there's going to be a project worth 35 of our final grade." she sobbed again lightly into her mothers neck. Hot tears staining her shoulder she pulled her daughter back and looked deep into her bloodshot puffy muddy blue eyes.

"Kagome, what is it?" she said a bit more seriously.

"Mama. The project." her voice pitching and bordering on unnerved.

"Yes?"

"I have to give an account of the last five hundred years of my family history! Or I'll fail the class and I wont pass high school!!" she said again her voice raising in volume as she spoke, while opening of the dam of tears that had collected. Her mother sighed heavily, her grandfather who'd heard it all, snorted as Inuyasha had at the same moment. They both looked at each other then turned away upon seeing the other. It had been no secret that Kagome's grandfather had always been wiry of Inuyasha, he was a shrine priest and the boy was some part demon, Kagome was his only granddaughter and the only one at the moment that showed signs of her powerful heritage between the two grandchildren. He'd always been protective of her, especially after the accident, and it didn't help that the hanyou often sent her home in tears.

"What's the big deal?" Inuyasha said unthinkingly. Kagome released her mother turned and advanced on Inuyasha with an odd swiftness that seemed a bit inhuman for her.

"The big deal you _ass_, is that I could some how negate my own life if I happen to come across an ancestor of mine! Do you get it?!? I bring danger to everyone around me because of my quest for the jewel! If I know who they are then I'll be tempted to save them if I think something might happen! or _worse_ my being there near them might endanger them and again _kill my whole bloodline_!!!!" She roared, stopping for a minute, seething at the rock-headed-dog boy before her. Breathing deeply as she tried hard to calm her anger, which was useless because he always made her like this. Kagome turned on her heal and went to her room, bellowing from the top of the stairs. "_Just stay away Inuyasha._" that last bit had been hard and cold, her voice so unlike its normal bright chipper tone.

He'd noticed that a lot though, _Kagome was changing_, Kikyo had died the year before, and now Kagome had her full soul. She'd grown leaps and bounds with her powers, even learning to control them with ease and perfection, she'd surpassed Keade training only a few weeks before, having left Miroku in the dust months before that. He was still looking up at where she'd stood while she yelled at him, his ears still pressed to his head, when he heard her grandfather call his name ever so softly. The hanyou turned to old man and gawked. "We need to talk." it was a command, an order, not a request, something so unlike the old codger. "Sayuri, will you make some tea?" Kagome's mother smiled sadly already knowing the topic at hand, and left the two men alone.

"Inuyasha, its about time I told you something we've been hiding from you and Kagome since this whole _Shikon Jewel thing _started." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, _hiding? What could they have been hiding, _he wondered.

"Hn?" was the boys only answer. Taking this, the old man began his story.

"I'm sure you've noticed a bit of a _change_ in Kagome lately. She'd becoming a woman more every time we see her." he beamed in a sad way but continued when again he heard the low grumbling of the hanyou. "Inuyasha you have to understand this has been so hard on my daughter-in-law and I, and her little brother. Every time she goes down the well, …we fear she'll never come back up." Inuyasha knew what he meant though he was somewhat hurt, _didn't they know he was her protector?, _he thought.The old man went one. "The reason I'm telling you this now is because she'd coming up on her eighteenth birthday soon, and a lot more will change that day."

"What are you talking about old man?" he said rather roughly.

"I met my wife years ago, when she was only fifteen, I loved her dearly and I knew we were meant to be together…soul mates. My beloved Saya's mother on the other hand hated that I was the son of a priest and that I intern wanted to become a priest as well, wanting to take care of my family's shrine." Inuyasha sighed knowing this would take some time. "We finally eloped, and were married for a few months when she turned eighteen." Inuyasha sighed again. "Inuyasha, please this is important, and I must tell you." he said rather annoyed with the dog-boy.

"Feh." he said, shoving his hands in his sleeves and sitting in one graceful motion.

"_Anyway_, on her eighteenth birthday, her beautiful silken onyx hair turned pure white with glossed tresses of silver weaved here and there, her eyes had been a muddy blue color, like Kagome's, were endlessly deep like an unfathomable sea, they turned into a pale sky indigo, and her once beautiful smile, was graced with small pointed fangs. Finally her cute little round ears.. Well.. they looked somewhat like yours." Inuyasha had been listening and was silent, eyes widening horribly.

"What?"

"Her father," he gestured up to Kagome's room, "my son, Akira, was exactly the same. As was her great grand father, and so one for the last seven hundred and fifty years. Kagome is an inu hanyou, like yourself."

"But how? Her blood would be far too thin at this point, I would have smelled it on her by now." he'd said something smart for once, catching the old man off guard.

"You noticed I see. That to is part of our family's secret as well. Every member of this family that has transformed, has done so because of their blood. Not just the thin amount that remains from our sire youkai, but the miko and priest blood as well. "

"That doesn't make since. If anything it should kill the blood not make it stronger." he retorted.

"Hn." taking a page from Inuyasha's book. "You would think so, as it turns out the youkai that sired this line, was in love with a Miko, almost a thousand years ago, I'm sure you've heard of her, Midoriko." Inuyasha's eyes widened more if possible, the old man knew so much, but always seemed such a fool. "She blessed the Inu Youkai, our family's sire, second in command to the Inu no Taishou, your father, his name was Shinosamu." The name rang bells, in Inuyasha's head.

"But how. Shinosamu died, after my father, a few decades later. He was like my uncle." the old man smile, _Fate_, he thought, _was so whimsically morbid_.

"Hn, well, that may be, but he loved again, another miko in fact, who birthed a hanyou, who then eventually sired an almost human child until that child turned eighteen, that child changed into another perfect hanyou, and it has always happened since. I have no idea what the fates have in mind for Kagome." he said sighing. "This would have been hard enough to explain when she turned eighteen but now, she's the protector of the Shikon jewel as well. And that is why I told you. I have no doubt in my mind that she will turn on your side of the well, and I know your time is much worse for a hanyou then it is here. She's pure of body, mind, heart and soul, and those are only things that allow her to weld the Shikon at all without becoming tainted that is. When she turns, it may not be so, the jewel will not be able to be corrupted by her, but she will be more seduced into using its power."

Inuyasha was in shock, his innocent little Kagome was going to become an Inu hanyou like himself, more so, that she might even be a seduced by the power from the jewel, it seemed all too much. Even after listening he wasn't seemingly grasping the situation. It wasn't until he could smell the tears from Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen that he started to really think about it. Hanyou's lived horrible lives, and most died before they were able to really live, her family though pure and wonderful had been _cursed,_ by **love **of all things.

"Why?"

"Huh?" the old man answered looking somewhat confused.

"Why would Midoriko do this?" he said quietly dumbfounded.

"She knew she was going to die, and she loved Shinosamu dearly. She was not able to bare a child to him, and he loved human's too much to take a youkai bride…mate. She knew that his children, and their children would weaken as time went on, eventually killing his youkai blood through the birth of the next generation. She'd hoped that eventually hanyous would be excepted, and she wanted him to be happy, for some part of him to always be alive even if he was not." sighing he paused. "It was her way of making sure his bloodline would survive on. What ever blood there is, no matter how thin, it will always become a pure hanyou so long as there is spiritual blood to infuse it so, and our line, seems to always fall in love with someone with high spiritual power. Kagome will be just as powerful as you. Only…" his words trialed off.

"Only what?"

"Inuyasha, in the seven hundred fifty years that this has been happening, never once has the hanyou to be shown spiritual powers, it has always been their parent, and eventually their husband, wife, or mate, that has had that power. I'm worried because of the Miko powers she has, even my almost dormant, dying powers can feel her radiant aura and her awesome power, it rolls off in heavy waves that threaten consume us with purity. Her transformation .. _**may**_ yield her into a _**full youkai**_, specially because she carried the Shikon jewel within her since birth until a few years ago. The jewel after all is a part of the soul that blessed this line a thousand years ago." he paused, "Sayuri and I have wanted to say something but its never been the right time. Now we can feel the changing, and there is no time left."

"_Sayuri has spiritual powers_?" the hanyou roared, and as if to answer the young man she stepped into the living room and was glowing with a bright white radiant light, finally letting it fall and ebb away again.

"Mama?" Kagome's voice called down sounding concerned.

"Coming." she said softly, smiled to the pair and went to her daughter.

"Inuyasha. Take care of her and don't force her, she won't know until it is almost happening, and maybe not even until its done. It'll be better if you tell her." Those were his last words, he'd said his peace and with that, left the hanyou outside on their patio to think.

**Upstairs…**

"Yes dear?"

"I just wanted a hug, because… because _**he**_ just doesn't get it." the mother and daughter held each other, Sayuri pouring ever bit of love she could into her daughter, who she knew would be so lost so very soon. Her birthday was about a month away and when, if she came home she would be a hanyou, not the girl that sat here. She would be powerful, dangerous, moody, and she would look completely different, her deep muddy blue eyes, would be no more, in their place would be brilliant sky blue orbs. Even her tiny delicate ears might be gone, replaced with stout white fuzzy triangles. She sighed and hugged her daughter tightly. Knowing tonight might be her last night here, ever.

The next morning they pair left for the land beyond the well, the hanyou looked wirily at the miko who once used to be so joyful. Now all he could feel was her doubt and worry leaving her family. For the first time ever, Kagome didn't want to leave deep down she knew this might be it, this might be the last 'goodbye.' Pushing that depressing idea out of her head, and waves to her family. 'I love you' she mouthed to them before jumping with the boy into the well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Bathed in light of the full moon, Kagome had stopped breathing, her heart ached painfully, before her eyes in large pools of blood lay all of her friends, and loved ones. All lay dead or dying, unable to be saved, unable to remain in this world with her. High above her in the heavens, the fates watched the final battle and made wagers on the outcome, for even though they were the past, the present, and the future, they could not see what the out come of _this_ battle would be. If one side won, then the world would go on its course pre plotted and never changing, if the other won, the fates would have to unravel time itself beginning anew in darkness. Inuyasha's head lay in her lap, he was dying, telling her to 'run', but all was silent as she looked into his eyes, their metallic gold hue glazing over as the pupils dilated, foggy, cold and distant.

She'd looked up only when he'd stopped breathing, his chest finally stilling, no breath to be drawn again, glanced up again to take in everything as her heart broke into millions of pieces more delicate then the shards themselves, she saw the rest of their hunting party. A massive crater twenty feet round, and ten feet deep, was the monks final resting place, they were too late. Yards away, closer to their prey the huntress and the boy hunter lay dead as well in each other arms, _at least they are finally at peace_, the two tailed cat lay bleeding to death near her mistress, her soft whimpered mews caught Kagome's somewhat sensitive hearing as she looked upon the rest of the gory scene. Closing her eyes again only to open them seconds later, to see another worse sight, her child, her kit dead, protecting Sesshomaru's almost dead child, a large green splash of blood being Jaken's only remains, while their masters two headed dragon lay feet away beheaded and bloodied. Tears began anew. Blood, she could smell blood, gallons, upon gallons of blood, picking between the scents, and not knowing how she found the rest of their hunting party, she felt the pain in her chest grow.

Down the hill out of view, Kouga, and his last two pack mates, slashed to death, gone forever. Searching with her powers, only she and Sesshomaru were left in battle shape, or at least from what she could fell. Kissing Inuyasha on the lips tenderly, she rose from her perch of death, the world was grey, cold, and quiet, fires loomed in the distance, burning life, and death all around her, she ran to Sesshomaru. Her speed alarmed her but she knew right now it didn't matter, the faster she got to him the better chance she had of saving the last person she loved. Yes, she knew she loved him. Though they had started off as enemies, they had become friends over time, both being single adoptive parents, had some how bonded in some way. Kagome arrived in time to see the smiling dark hanyo attacking the Great Dog Lord. Perching his heart, Sesshomaru fell back, his eyes beginning to bleed crimson as he neared the ground. Her heart seemingly stopped again at the sight, all had fallen, her breath ragged, tears threatening to wash her face of blood and gore, she felt her blood quicken and her heart pulse, like she was awakening for the first time in a thousand years. Laughter, his dark laughter engulfed her.

A deafening roar shattered the eardrums of the living, Naraku looked to the wounded taiyoukai, but he too looked bewildered, turning his gaze to the two tail as she had finally died, it was then that he noticed Kagome. Her aura had once been so bright and pure, a radiant white that he had long wished to tarnish, twist and taint, was now a vivid red and blood thirsty. Her hair stood on end, charging with the deadly purifying energy along with something else, something that neither the taiyoukai to the dark hanyou could place. That onyx mane floated wildly around her as though it was the air it self, leaving it to look almost on fire with her angered aura. The whites of her eyes were blood red, deep and unnerving for someone so pure, only to truly become scary as the muddy blue that were her iris' began to glow white with her righteous fury. Her delicate hands dropped her bow and arrows, claws extending into small talons, that soon fisted and drew from her palm a demoness' blood. Faint crest marked her cheeks, and writs in a lovely pale silver blue that contrasted her skin tone perfectly, and her onyx hair began turning into a snow white, like a powder. Naraku had taken everything, there was no need to hold back at this point, her only reason for living now was to stop this abomination of hatred. To bring peace back, and erase the Shikon from this world forever. Kagome would reign hell, fire and brimstone upon the earth, and kill the worthless _thing_ named Naraku.

Naraku was terrified, in all his cowardly dealings with the female that stood only a hundred feet from him now, she had never once shown such powers, she was livid and he for the first time feared her. Kagome could smell his fear, it registered and she smirked, a dreadfully almost evil smirk. Narrowing her eyes, as a warm breeze sent the scent of her friends death towards her, Kagome felt the rage inside of her unlock something deep within her soul, so deep she'd never felt it. "Naraku! You will die!" She called as she advanced on him with a speed that alarmed all who saw. The Taiyoukai could barely see the situation as it unfolded, he'd heard her, smelt her wonderful scent which was covered in so much blood, almost none of her own, and had tried hard to see what was happening, little did he know what she'd become. Kagome moved far to fast to be seen by either the taiyokai she could no longer feel, or the dark hanyou who was trying to read and counter her actions. It was only when he felt her heated grip with poison tipped claws on his throat that he knew where she was. A loatheful glare fixed on him with her glowing white eyes, scowling at the creature before her, the waste of space, she would make him suffer all of her vengeance.

"How?" he chocked, his eyes widened in disbelief as she lifted him into the air, they were floating, Kagome using her powers walking on air itself, and held him so that he had no way of being able to get lose while she had him by the throat. Kanna and the infant baby holding the dark hanyous heart watched as the scene unfolded, they had no need to intervene this creature that once was the miko would not be able to harm them. The baby was overconfident, and for once Kanna was happy, though her nullified face would never show it, her whole being wished for an end, to be a void trapped in the space of a body was not what she wanted, she wanted an out, and to be void of this life once more. From a small distance they watched, the baby in an odd amusement, the void with hope that she could return to the nothingness she once was.

"Why wait time telling something that will be dead soon anything? Your time is over, and I will enjoy killing you." she roared fangs bared and eyes narrowing, if possibly more dangerously.

The dark hanyou smiled his tricky smile and said. "Kagome my lovely Kagome, together we can rule the world. Rule by my side, be my dark queen, and we will do what ever we please." Laughter, dark, venomous laughter was his answer. Her dark laughter.

"You_really_ are a _fool_." she said low as she reaching her other hand out, pulling the baby that held his heart towards her with her sheer will. Before it could be stopped, the pale baby had been ripped from Kanna's arms violently, Kagome could feel no remorse for her actions, this group had killed so many, and the baby was no innocent, he had killed hundreds, demons, and humans, in his quest for the final shards. It's barrier remaining intact as Kagome willed the child to her.

"You won't be killing us that easy Miko." the child said hotly as the barrier grew closer to Kagome. The child laughter was heard dying by Kanna, as Kagome entered his barrier with ease, as though it was not there in the first place, while still holding fast to Naraku's throat with a death drip. He had not attempted to move, not once, and she knew why, she in fact was amused so much by it. The Shikon was in his throat, black, dark and deadly, she held it and him in place with her tight grip. The child gasped and cried out for help that would never come as she engulfed the child in a scorching white glow of purifying energy killing it and Naraku's heart. The barrier ebbed leaving just Kagome and Naraku's shard filled body left. Her eyes again fell upon Naraku, having just dispatched his heart, with a ice electric glare, she almost wanted to smile.

She still had her own single shard now, and it had been all that kept the dark hanyou from having his way until now. Her scenes again took notice, Kanna had fallen, dead as the others were, only there was still a low heart beat on the bloodied field below, shallow, and lingering between beats, steady though, hope that she was not alone. Slowly bright blue barriers built around the bodies of her fallen loved ones, though her eyes never left those of Naraku, she cradled the dead lovingly as a mother would to calm a child, within her barriers they were safe. For it was true his heart was dead, Naraku could never come back after this death, but he was still right there in front of her alive and well thanks to the jewel, and completely in shock at his hearts death. He began to fight her, trying desperately to free himself from Kagome's grasp which only tightened its hold on the tainted almost complete shard. His poisoned claws scratched her from top to bottom, with no effect. As soon as his poison came into contact with her skin, her aura would flare in defense, causing only her clothing to feel the pain Naraku wanting to inflect upon her. She didn't care, her overwhelming modesty was little to give up for his death.

Kagome held perfect control of all things elemental, spiritual and youkai, welding her power like that of Midori's five hundred or more years before this, she had a goal, and she would stop at nothing to finish it. Her friends were gone, all but one, who was almost lost to her now, she could tell. She would more then likely be trapped here in feudal Japan after this was done, after the dark hanyou was executed, another _small_ price she'd have to pay to save the world and the future. The barriers around her loved ones grew thick almost unable to see through, the misty blue color looking like a thick orb of fog had engulfed them.

A grand barrier broke the earth, cracking its earthly skin growing around them all thick and clear pulsing with her radiant deadly power, Kagome, the dead, the vile hanyou, and the lone soul life alive. They were all going to stay here and finish this now, she would not lash out at her loved ones, nor the world, no, her wrath was meant for one alone. Kagome laughed a sad mournful laugh as a single tear left each of her eyes, "_Its all is over_." she whispered as she poured her pure overwhelmingly large rightfully furied soul into the world that was created within her grand barrier. Her body turned into a blinding white scorching purifying creature, it emitted everything she held within her and swallowed everything around her. Weaving like a wave from the center, it crashed against the barrier, and created a mushroom upon the walls. They quacked the earth as they braced for her furied wrath.

_It is blinding_, the Taiyoukai thought, he could feel her in ever way, ever bit of pain, anguish, ever smidgen of remorse, every piece of her soul that she might have never shared with any other mingled with the small joy she felt having finished the dark hanyou, her energies passed over the bodies of the dead, cleaning them, mending them, though it could not save them, they would be beautiful for their trip to the land of the dead, as they had been when they were alive. A painfully agonizing cry of pain from Naraku had been released, though it was a small sound compared to the cry of Kagome's mournful soul. The Taiyoukai felt his heart, his iced over heart cry for her. She had done what no other could, and from the feel of her pain she was dying from it. But he knew her, she would not die from this, she would live on if only to prove that Naraku would never win, in no small way would she let that happen, and though he knew it would pain her to live on she would, just to spite the filthy creature known as Naraku. It was her fire, and her passion that would will her to live, and for that he was grateful.

But despite Sesshomaru's gratefulness at his knowledge that she would will herself to live on, if for no other reason then to win the situation, he could still feel how raped of love she felt, how sad and mournful, it made him shudder just to think of it, _to feel it_, looking to his side he surveyed those of the dead. He watched with slight amazement as the dead were being cleaned and minded, only to see his child floating in a small orb with Kagome's, both little bodies devoid of life. His heart almost stopped, his rage grew suddenly but ebbed into sorrow just as fast at the realization that no revenge could bring them back. Forcing himself, he again looked around and saw the huntress and the boy hunter, un-bloodied with two tailed cat, all lifeless and cleaned. Farther still the three wolf demons, engulfed in their own barrier, finally his own brother, ripped in two, his body becoming one again as she sewed him together from afar. He understood now, what had caused her sudden surge in power, she was vengeful, only to start mourning everything, it was a happy time, Naraku was gone, but here and now she was dying from her love for them all.

Spiritual hands found Sesshomaru, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, they poured over him in worry, and fret as they cleaned and healed him with their touch. The sensation was breath taking, only then had he noticed that they were needling and sewing him a new arm, he tried to stir from the peace that she'd washed over him with her love, subduing him with ease. When the spiritual hands had finished their delicate work, his barrier grew weak but did not released him. She'd landed on the ground with white mist at her feet, calmed from her wrathful vengeance, but still not sure where the only living life form was. Kagome was stretched spiritually thin at the moment and finding her friend was important but she had to finish this now. Summoning power deeper within herself, she forced the orbs to move, the huntress, the boy hunter, the two tailed cat, and the pale blue rosaries that were the only remains for the monk, in one orb flew high and to the north. She speeded their remains to the exterminators village, burying the loved ones deep in the earth as the orb crashed into the ground, green grass and a multitude of wildflowers springing to life in their wake, covering their graves with her love ones with warmth.

The Wolf demons were next, flown high and to the pack den of their ancestral home. A young female came towards the barrier, as she'd scented the occupants, her flaming red hair in pig tales floated on the wind as green eyes shed tears. Before Ayame could get to close the orb released and reformed into Kagome, placing the dead lightly on the ground in a neat row.

"I have returned what is yours. They fought bravely to save this world, honor them as hero's, telling their stories to each generation so that they may never die. I am sorry Ayame, I never wanted this." the spirit Kagome's voice had been haunting yet soothing, stepping forward the spirit held Ayame, pouring her love into the female like her mother had done with her a month before, slowly she dissipated, but not before saying, "He did truly love you. I know that in my heart and soul." with that she'd vanished, leaving Ayame at the feet of her beloved Kouga. The wolf demoness heart cringed in sorrow, she howled wildly into the full moon above, mournful, sad, tears filling her eyes and bathing her face in wetness, it was soon followed by more howls, they all knew what her cry said, they knew of the death of the Great Prince, and his last comrades and would honor them as heroes as asked.

Kagome turned toward the Taiyoukai, but not seeming him yet, he on the other hand got his first glimpse of her for the evening since her transformation, he'd known it was Kagome but in her place, radiating all this power was a beautiful female Inuyoukai, he rubbed his perfect eyes to see if he'd gone blind, again he saw her, but now her face was defiantly Kagome's. He was simply shocked. She walked passed him still a distance away though, to his brother, and stood there silently, again her mournful soul cried in despair, her breaking heart felt like it was killing him. He'd never felt so much emotion, not even his own rage could match hers. He saw her kiss the barrier that held his brother, speaking a few words he could not hear, as soft tears fell down her face, she smiled sadly.

Stepping back she ascended his brother high and to the east, to Keade's village, planting him next to Kikyo's grave. Keade had seen the sphere coming, she'd worried it was evil until she felt the spirit holding its precious bundle. She'd run to the top of the shrine to get a better view. What she saw caused her to cry for the first time in fifty years. The sphere came to a crashing stop before hitting the earth, the ground was willed away, as though being blown hard by some unfelt wind, held by the orb, inside floating peacefully was the dog hanyou Inuyasha, dead. Keade watched in horror as the boy was buried tenderly by the spirit, finally releasing him when he'd been lain to rest next to her sister's remains. The ground covered the boy, and grass grew, sprouting from the earth as though time had stopped was a tree, but it did not grow a pure tree, it had grown into an alter, matching to that of Kikyo's. Keade cried anew. And finally Kagome formed from the spirit, finding Keade she kissed the old woman's forehead smiling sadly.

"He is finally at peace, be happy for him. As I am. He is with whom he truly loved. I will see you soon." Keade stared as Kagome again dissipated, feeling lost, but soothed, and at peace. The old miko fell to her knee's and prayed for them all. She had felt most of it, this night of terror, it was hard not to. She thought that tonight many miko and priests would be praying to the unknown force that had eradicated the dark evil, if she were a betting woman she'd have been right. Across the lands in small villages, and large towns, monks, mikos, and priests, all prayed for peace for the radiant soul that had devoured the dark evil, they could all feel her sorrow and pain, they could feel the deaths of each of the valiant souls that had passed in this battle, though none had such a connection as Keade. She prayed that the dead would be at peace and that those alive would find peace as well.

Kagome released Sesshomaru, steadying him with her spirit, he was shocked, and in no way himself. Her mournful soul had held him, cradled him, saved him, healed him, and now it had released him, his vision saw what his heart could not truly take, slowly and gently as she neared their children the orb holding them, they picked their children from her spirit that held them fast. She held her kit to her breast and slid down to the earth gracefully but with a resounding thud. She rocked back in forth with her little child pressed to her heart, finally the quiet and almost silently the woman sobbed, the sound had caused him, now holding his beloved daughter to fall to her side embracing her as they held their children. Neither said a word, words were not needed.

An hour passed before either said anything, she had sobbed like that for at least a third of that time, only stopping because she could cry no longer. Her eyes were puffy and red, as she looked to Sesshomaru, who for the first time ever had emotion in his face instead of just in his eyes, gently she touched him sending him as much calm as she could to ease his pain, bring his grief stricken face to gaze upon her own. "My kit," her words were soft and quiet almost shaky, showing her weakened self, "He tried to save her." she paused again as he looked up at her. "He loved her." she sniffled. Trying to keep the new wetness that she'd somehow found again "I… I buried everyone else, but I don't know where he should rest. I'm the only family he had left, and Inuyasha is with Kikyo…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. There was silence, a calm peaceful mournful silence.

"Beside her, at my home. She will be where her wild flowers grow, where she can be at peace." he said quietly, and not at all like himself finding his quiet again, neither could really say much. Time passed on and the sun was finally beginning to show its head. So many hours had passed, she'd been happy just a few hours before, today was her eighteenth birthday, and she would be a legal adult. Now she could feel nothing but pain and sorrow. She stood first, clutching the little kit to her body in some vain attempt to keep him warm now that his little body seemed to grow so cold. She turned away from Sesshomaru feeling a faint pull on her soul, she narrowed her eyes as she saw the subject of her momentary hatred. The almost full blackened Shikon lay on the ground she didn't even have to call to it, the object floated idly in the air, and right to her palm becoming pure again at her mere touch. She huffed angrily at her duty glaring at the offending object, knowing that she would always blame the jewel for all this. With her free hand she managed to uncork the small bottle that held her single shard, clasping it and the rest together she felt a hard pulse, and it formed whole in her hand.

"Kagome?" she shuddered. He'd called her wench, he'd called her girl, woman, bitch, even female before, but never had he called her _Kagome_.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" she said respectfully for once and it had not been missed.

"What will you do now?" he looked at her, a mixture of longing to fix her, and sadness, and what she might think was hope.

"I do not know, the jewel is my responsibility though I can't really say that I'm pleased about it, but I have never known what time I should live in." she said as she shifted the hated thing into her kimono, safely next to her breast.

"What do you mean, what time?" she looked to him, remembering that he had not known her secret. What did she have to lose at this point,_nothing_, that's what. Sitting down next to the Great Taiyoukai. She extended her hand for him to sit as well not daring to order him, she waited for him to do so before she began.

"Have you ever wondered why my clothing was so different? Why I speak so differently? or carry myself with pride that many women in this time do not? or even why I carried such odd magic medicines?" he nodded and allowed her to continue. "I was born about four hundred eight five years from now…givertake, in Keade's village, _in the future_." he looked at her in disbelief. "I know sounds like I'm lying." she mindlessly rocked her little kit, while giving him a very weak smile. "But my family has been the care takers of that shrine for at least two hundred years, I was raised there, at Keade's shrine. On the day I turned fifteen, three years ago today for me. I happened to be looking for my pet, near the Bone Eater's Well. -- It is on the property," she mentioned. "-- When a long dead centipede demoness pulled me in and brought me to this time. She ripped the jewel from my body, I eventually freed Inuyasha from his slumber, being the reincarnation of Kikyo." she paused letting it all sink in for him. Seeing that he'd seemed to manage fine she continued.

"At some point a demon attacked me for the jewel, and it was taken by a crow demon, I shot the jewel and shattered it. Seeing as how it was my fault and my duty to protect it, I quested for the jewel, I believe you know most of the rest." he nodded to her.

"So, your from the _future_?" she nodded "And you came back because of duty?" again she nodded. He seemed to ponder her for a while. "Kagome. We should go, nothing good can come from being this place now." against she nodded.

"Would you hold him? For a moment?" he looked to her for a moment and took the young kit from its 'mother'. Kagome thanked him with a nod, and willed the Tetssaiga to come to her, to his surprise it did not shock her, taking great care she closed her eyes and whispered something to the blade, it pulsed once as if to answer, she again opened her eyes, and then sheathed it in his obi, next to its brother, Tenssaiga. He gazed down at her in shock, as she took the kit back with one arm as he had Rin at that moment. She took his other hand in her own wrapping her clawed fingers with his, he did not pull away, she noticed. An orb of her energy formed around the pair, they ascended going west and were at his castle in a beat of her heart, she lowered them and again she had amazed him.

"You are full of surprises. How did you know where my palace was?" he sounded almost shocked.

"Not all humans are worthless. And I felt for your presence, since you are here, the next largest amount should be your home." she said to him low and tired. Her answer caused a raised brow as if to question her.

"Indeed, but from what I can smell and see you are no longer a human." She dropped his hand and looked at him in question, he grabbed her hand again and held it to her face so she could see the claws, suddenly noticing the silver frame of bangs, her tongue findings its way over sharp fangs in her mouth. He could see her taking it all in, and again was amazed when she did not freak out, no doubt her new found demoness calm.

"Hn." was her only answer. It didn't seem right to deal with anything other then their children at that moment though, she sniffed and followed her nose to a large garden in the back of his palace, he mused slightly, if only to take his mind off of the current situation, at how she'd become accustom to herself so fast, he'd have to find out. He paused, and looked at the little girl in his arms, _so much love, she'll never get to give that away, never to her own _pups_, not even to a love interest, she'll never be older then she is right now_. He sighed audibly.

She stopped and looked to him, she shared his grief for the girl, Kagome had always loved Rin. Once Kagome found out about her, she'd always made time to ask him about her if she were not present, even when in battle or after it for that matter, and if Rin were present, she acted as her mother might. He'd remembered every time the females of his brother pack, and his Rin would come together, it always seemed like family, he even felt remorse for her lost kit. The boy had been a playmate of his own child, and he had tried to save her life, giving his in doing so.

Kagome turned, and went on without stopping to see if the Taiyoukai followed, she knew he had, she could feel him, smell him and in her mind's eye she could see him without looking. With her powers she found the perfect spot, the area had Rin's own tiny aura and her smell all over it. There had been a cherry tree there, that bloomed beautifully looking back she saw why, the view from Rin's tree was breath taking, she had picked a place that would give her sight of the whole garden, noticing too that her spot had a good view of what she felt was Sesshomaru's room, or a room he spent much time in. "Is this okay?" She asked quietly while looked back to the Taiyoukai who had indeed followed.

"Yes, It was her favorite place on the grounds. How did you know?" Kagome again looked at him, her pale sky indigo eyes searching for the best way to answer him.

"I felt her most here, she was happiest here, often. She would have been a miko had she been able to grow up. Her dormant powers seemed at peace here." _Rin a miko?, _had he never felt that power in her, did he really spend enough time with her to know? He simply nodded to her. Kagome took this moment to draw forth her powers, two small orbs like those she'd used earlier came forth and pushed against the ground using some heavy wind that could not be felt. Digging a few feet, but not too deep, she somehow knew their children might want to feel the rain, she allowed one of the balls to engulf her small kit, silent tears began running down her cheeks. She'd kissed him tenderly on his small forehead, as a mother would to kiss a child goodnight. The little body lifted from her arms, and was placed in the whole away from the tree. "He will be her constant protector, even in death." she whispered as the orb vanished within the hole, crossed her arms at the lose of the small form from her body she turned away and looked at the view, and walked off some giving Sesshoumaru a last moment with Rin.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk away, he knew it would be the last time he ever saw Rin's little angelic face. Looking down at her tiny body in his arms he was reminded of the time she'd died in hell, Tenssaiga could not bring her back, nor the boy hunter. Not even his brother could have been brought back. The Huntress and her two tailed fire cat, the wolves, they were all that could have been brought this day, not that he would give the wolves their lives, no, they owed him a life, Rin's. The huntress too was not one to bring back. From what he had found out from the boy hunter, she would not want to live without her beloved brother and monk.

He had a heavy heart as he looked down at his ward for the last time, kissing her cool cheek he whispered the words he knew she had always wanted to hear, "I, Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, proclaims that he has always loved you and will never stop." he was quiet, but not trying to hide it either, Kagome turned back to the pair after a moment, the orb from before that had dug Rin's resting place lifted itself up lazily. The Taiyoukai placed his precious bundle in her spirit hands who again held the girl as though she was her own, and placed her gentle below. He turned and walked away not being able to see the dirt fall in on her little body, he walked pasted Kagome back to his palace.

* * *

**AN:** yes i know furied is not a word. but i wanted something more then "angered" ..."furied" sounds angrier... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Kagome looked to the Lord with a new awe for him, he had _never_ truly been cold and emotionless, he just needed the right person to love him, her heart and soul mourned for him as well, for his lose. In the wake of their pups burial, wildflowers grew madly, and in place of a head stone, a thick vine of rose edged from the ground, cream colored roses, with slightly pink tipped petals grew marking that two loved ones had been placed here. The roses were not from this land, but were a symbol of her love for them, a symbol of his love for them, though he might not say it now, she knew he loved the pups dearly. She soon followed him, he had waited for her in the confines of a small inside garden, "What will you do now?"

"I have my family in the future, but I do not feel as connected there as I should."

"And here?" he asked.

"You are my last connection to this place, other then Keade, and she is not long for this world. I have never been able to think about this moment, it has always seemed like a dream, something I could never reach but always ran after. A full completed jewel, and free from Nara- ku.." she trailed off gazing at him, lost in her own thoughts.

"You are welcome here, decide what you want to do, I don't care how long it takes, you are welcome here."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." she bowed to him. He was sitting at the base of a tree when he began speaking to her, near a small koy fish pound, his hair lightly lifted on the wind as he seemed deep in thought. She couldn't bare to break his peace, if nothing she was still Kagome, and again would forget her own grief to relieve his own. He cleared his throat, and looked at her, his gaze set, though it was not the hard glare she was accustom to, she was still captivated by it.

"There are just a few things though,.."

"Hn?" she asked quietly

"I must insist that you learn the ways of our people and train your new demon abilities, also that you wear a more fitting Kimono." She blushed slightly looking down. She never truly thought of her school uniform as inappropriate, but she had been here for three years and now she thought better about the subject. It was a simple request, and her short skirt was always a bit much for her, though she never admitted it. _Our people_, she thought so easily, open-mindedly she pulled at her short green skirt accidentally revealing even more of her leg, Sesshomaru turned his head a bit so he could barely see it.

"Agree'd, a new start. I don't really think I could return to my family again like this, --" she was cut off.

"Like what?" she knew instantly why he seemed was upset with her.

"With this sense of smell, Lord Sesshomaru. Or this hearing." she finished.

"Does it smell that bad in the future? Is it that loud?"

"To a human nose and ears, no, but seeing as how I can smell and hear things I'd never expected to, I think it might be a bit overwhelming. And it will take getting used to, as you've stated I will need knowledge and training to control this power."

"Hn. Follow." he commanded softly but more like himself and she listened. The conversation had ended there, he'd showed her the hot springs and to what would now be her room. It had been his mother's room when she had mated into this family, still unable and unwilling to actually physically mate with his father, spare kimono's lined a wall of closets, a full length mirror, as well as a balcony over looking the garden below, _Rin's Garden_. In the room next to her own was the Western lord's. They bid each other good day for the afternoon, he for time to himself and she for the hot springs, to relax and think upon the days events.

Sesshomaru settled in his library, while Kagome was shown to the hot springs by a servant woman named Sakura, she was one of the only living youkai retainers Sesshomaru had left, hired because she'd had a hanyou daughter, Sakura was there to mother Rin, while raising her to be a hime. Sakura looked to be in her late twenties, but Kagome knew she was a demon, anyone could see that, her hair was a pale soft pink, while her eyes were mint green, she could tell what type of youkai she was only because she'd been around both Inu brothers for so long. But things like that were taught when you were a young inu pup. She had never been an inu pup so all smells seemed so new to her. Reaching the hot springs Kagome was in awe. There was a large pool, indoors, with a large dividing wall for male and female. The walls were lined with bamboo, that was fresh and green, and the floor was almost black because of the rich cherry color wood. Large blacked stone lined the pool, they shone like ink, _lava rocks_, she thought.

Taking her cloths off her modesty having been revealed for most of the day, the tattered clothing was pealed off never to be put back on again. Sakura seemed to vanish as Kagome sunk her bloodied and worn body into heated water. She sank in immediately her snow white hair floating around her face as she looked into the distance unfocused. Sakura again reentered the room, holding a lovely tan kimomo, with very pink sakura blossoms all over it, there had been a matching pink obi, light beige stalking with pink ribbons to hold them up, and delicate slippers for her feet. Sakura was about to leave when she heard the faint voice of the demoness in the water. "Please….stay." it was quiet and she thought maybe she had heard it turning to the lady she bowed and said.

"Milady?"

"Stay. Please." she said again even quieter. "I do not wish to be alone." Sakura bowed again and took a seat on the floor near the soaps and the wall.

"Milady, do you need assistance?" she asked calmly, Sakura was also an inu demoness that much Kagome could smell. Unlike Sesshomaru, herself and Inuyasha, her hair was pale pink, Kagome wondered where she haled from but thought better not to ask.

"No. but I would appreciate the company. It has been a long sad day, and I have never felt so alone in my life. I'm sorry if you are needed else where you may go, but I would love for you to stay." she said with a soft spookiness that was not her own almost. Sakura seemed unnerved by this girl. Her aura was depressing and mournful, yet she seemed calm and collected, she had asked her to stay because she felt lonely, by the look of her aura she wanted to die. She felt pity for her not knowing what else to do she sat along the wall near the soaps, if needed she could hand them over, that seemed all she could really do for the moment.

Kagome sighed, and looked to the young woman across from her sitting near the soaps. She'd forgotten to grab some when she came to the water she remembered wanting to remove their blood, her friends, her families, blood from her. "I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you." Kagome said to a now shocked Sakura.

"Milady, you are not upsetting me and there is no reason for you to apologize to one beneath you. I can feel your sorrow, its so painful, if I could cry for you I would, may I ask what has happened for one such as yourself to feel such pain?" Kagome gave her a soft mournful smile.

"Today I killed Naraku,.." Sakura was confused, she'd heard enough to know about Naraku, but why would this girl feel pain like this when she should rejoice. "…But not until he killed everyone I love and hold dear. Except for Lord Sesshomaru, I am alone in this world." She said as tears again floored her eyes and crushed the dams she had placed. Pulling her hands to her face to cover her shameful hurt she felt arms wrap around her shoulders, only to pull herself out some and embrace those arms willingly, needing to sob and release this grief.

"One so young should never have to feel this pain. I was a mother once and have lost all I held dear as well. I am truly sorry for your lose." Sakura whispered in her ear.

Kagome sobbed for Sakura, for Rin, Shippo, Inuyasha, for Sango, and Kohaku, for Miroku, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, for Ayame, for Jakin, for Kirara, and for Sesshomaru. Her whole body shuddered as she finally let her grieving heart release its pent up sorrow. Her aura swelled and engulfed the palace of the moon, soon everyone, every living thing felt her pain, and it was Sesshomaru who came to her first. He'd felt it reach out and take over, his servants, and harden guards were weakened and laid fallen to the floor, some in heaps, the few that were there were taken into her grief. He'd felt it, that same feeling from the battle field and had chased her scent to the bathhouse.

He'd come in to see her soaked in the pool sobbing, shuddering, and embracing the nanny he'd gotten for Rin. Pulling a yakata from a post he went to her and wrapped it around her nude form pulling her from the grasp of the servant, and from the depths into his own embrace. Holding her bridal style, while the thin white yakata clung to her supple wet body, he was tender, even though he wanted to kill her for inflecting his home with such raw emotions, he wanted more to save her from herself right this moment. Sakura had been so overwhelmed, she didn't even notice the Lord swoop in and steal Kagome from her grasp.

Without stopping he raced back to her room, she'd fallen asleep in his arms, _Arms_, he thought, _she gave me back this arm_, looking down to this small radiant creature, he was so awed by her. Her display earlier that day had won him over utterly and completely. Even a human --which she was not now-- that could do that was worth her weight in gold and then some. Her lashes were onyx as they had been before but now they were long and lush, she had faint crest marks that were a pale silver blue like her eyes on her cheeks, with no house to call her own she had no crest upon her forehead, her fangs were pearly white, from the little he could see that hung over her pouty moist pinkish brown lips. Her hair was soft, like his own but a delicate snowy white with silver laced in here and there, looking upon her sleeping face he realized if she stayed here he would surely take her as his own mate. She'd showed more then enough to prove herself worthy, _but would she want that? _He thought. Looking down the rest of her still wet body he noticed the clinging material, attached to her near perfect body. He needed to get away from her, she was like a flame and he felt the pull she had over him.

He opened the screen door to her room and gentle placed her upon her futon, covering her with layers of silken material. Her yakata had not truly been tied when he'd pulled her from the water, as she sleepily adjusted herself in the bed, it tugged from her still wet form, and revealed the top of her fleshy round healthy breasts. His inner youkai damned the dark hanyou for putting her in this state, he much preferred the loud, overly happy version of this woman, though he hated to admit, when she was human she seemed annoying and now she seemed endearing. His heart would always mourn his daughter Rin, he knew that, but being a demon, events like this happened, one moved on and lived their life. Kagome had been a human all her life, and things were different, her heart would not let her move on as fast, or forget the anger, and sorrow that had been inflicted upon her. He would try to help her, he vowed it that night. Turning to leave his new companion he heard a small whimper. Turning to the female he'd placed in bed, she quieted as he got near her, checking to see if she were okay. Realizing nothing was wrong, he again turned to leave, getting closer to the door again, he heard her whimper. He attempted twice more before deciding that it would be easier to just stay with her.

He called for a servant to bring extra bedding to the room, it had been Sakura, she brought the bedding swiftly and made a futon up for her Lord and master next to the still sleeping Kagome. When Sakura was finished she bowed and exited the room, leaving the pair alone. He might want to take her, mate her, and make her Lady of the Lands but her heart, though now a demons, she was still mortal in some way. He took his kimono off, leaving only his hakama's on he got into the bed made for him next to Kagome. For a while he laid there, listening to the sounds of her slow steady breath, he thought of what he would do if she left, what he would do if she stayed, and mostly in the calm cool night, now that she no longer held the scent of so much blood, why she smelled almost familiar. Like a family member from his past, soon though he found he didn't care, it would be a matter to deal with when they woke, now he wanted to rest. He was tired, he gave a deep yawn before turning on his side and falling asleep.

High in the heavens the fates had not been surprised by the out come, with Destiny's help and the Kami's blessing, they had formed an intricate weaved life plan for Kagome, and now it was time to start her on her next path. Deep in her sleep Kagome had leaned into the warm body so distant from her on the futon, he smelled heavenly, rugged, suited to rear strong pups with, and above all things, perfect. Deep in his sleep he'd felt himself pull towards the warm body to his side, he gravitated to her, when they'd stilled it was in a loved embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around her body, his hand over her whom protecting what was not there, her small shapely body pressed lovingly into every bit of him. Her back was to his chest, his chin upon her head, they slept, in peace. Still tucked into their own beds and under their own covers Kagome shifted when the morning light hit her face, now on her back she began to stir. Her shifting had caused his arm to end up embracing her breast, asleep his body responded to the pert nipple just below his thumb. The thin yakata she'd gone to sleep in left hardly any thickness, leaving her nipples sensitive to his touch.

A slight heat rose in the pit of her whom as she woke, her arousal scenting the air, he woke as well. She realized very quickly where she was, who she was with, and why they were here, his hand had been over her breast cupping it, but her nipple was responding to his touch. Hardening into a pert nub, his thumb rolled over the tip, and over the areola in firm but sensual circles. On her back still, her eyes fluttered closed, as she arched her back up into his touch, she wanted him, she couldn't understand it but she did. Her sharp intake of air, and the scent of her arousal growing had Sesshomaru ready to take her, laying perfectly still he continued his assault on the nipple. Her eyes were still closed, while his were open watching her reactions, she had him so ready, his erection growing into the futon painfully. When she finally opened her lush lashes, her eyes slid to the side falling upon his own, she exhaled the held breath she'd been holding, and blushed deeply.

With that he'd realized what and ass he was being, yes she was aroused, yes he wanted her, but they'd both been through so much and it had only been one day. Pulling away from her he turned and rose from the futon, for the first time feeling ashamed of his actions. Her slightly audible whine sung in his ear, he turned to look at her and found her laying with her back to him, ready to leave he was stopped by her singsong voice. "I'm sorry." was all she said and he'd left for a cold dip in the lake near his home. The rest of the day had been uneventful, she'd spent most of the day in his library near his side, silently reading, her new found lineage made her want to learn all she could. At sunset though, shortly before the evening meal, she'd gone missing. He'd asked servants to find her and when known could he scented her out himself.

There in the gardens she laid near their children, curled into a ball almost softly crying for them in a sleep, in the bed of the roses she'd grown. Even her snowy hair seemed to want to seduce him, some how she'd managed to have it sprawled out, large round curls at the ends, with the petals falling in and tangling in her mane. Her traditional miko garb, and uniform having been discarded the night before, she laid in her silken deep green kimono, it had been loosened to comfort he imagined. Her bare shoulders were revealed to him giving him a view of the tops of her supple and ample breasts again, her delicate neck exposed to him, the shikon rolled on the necklace she wore to the side in her hands embrace. The slit in her skirt was also open, revealing her inner thighs to him, pale white stalkings in place held up by butter cup ribbons, which were the same color as her obi, she looked tragically beautiful, so utterly peaceful.

Picking her up, she did not wake, stirred yes, but in his arms she'd found peace, _she seemed tired_, he thought as he turned towards the palace. He brought her back to her room, rose and sakura petals leaving a trail behind him, he laid her gently on her futon, when he tried to pull away she'd had a fist full of his light kimono, having no need to wear armor in his own home, he felt lost for not wanting to wake her. Deciding to simply lay beside her until she released him, he to found peace and was soon fast asleep. The next morning she woke again on her back, arching into his touch, his thumb to her nipple rubbing it pert and hard, her heated whom tightening to his touch, her arousal heavy in the air, his gaze upon her, her blush. He'd rise and ready to leave, only to stop at the soft sing song voice as she called to him. "Thank you." Their life together began to cycle like this, days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Every morning remained the same though.

Throughout their time together they'd grown close, she had once been so brazen, bold, and daring, and now she seemed submissive, though her fire had never been extinguished, no, she saved it for those battles for when they counted, and they'd had a fair amount, but always calm returned. Even as time passed though she did find some parts of her life harder, for one, Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to teach her the ways of their race. It had been hard, she'd learned and picked up on the art of battle easily, other finer points did take some time. Hand to hand combat was difficult to pick up but she had, and when she did she became deadly. She'd remembered that being one of the first days she'd seen him truly smile.

By far her hardest lesson was transforming into her true Inu form. He'd advised her it was a state of mind, to mentally picture it, and it would happen, when it did not he'd set out to try the next and only other way to do it. To enrage her. Hours, bloodied, aggravating hours later, Kagome stood in full enraged Inu form, like him, she was snowy white, her pale silver blue crests still showing faintly on her cheeks, her body was petite in comparison to his own, the only difference had been her mokomokosama. Where as his was ivory to his white silver, her own was onyx colored, deep, and bold, the wild fur sat just on her shoulder blades, framing her Inu body perfectly. Unfortunately to get her to transform, he had enraged her, and now she was ready to battle.

She growled and glared at the Lord, who was now in his own Inu form, she'd learned so much but this was not how he wanted to teach her, in this form she was a danger to everyone even herself. Taking an offensive stance he noticed as thought it were collar on her elegant neck the Shikon jewel. It looked as though the delicate chain had stretched to fit the now broad neck of the true form, _she did look good like that, like a bitch should_, his inner self growled husky with lust. Kagome attacked first, Sesshomaru had expected that this would be a quick fight, he soon found he was wrong, the hours drowned on and both Inus were completely covered in blood, scratches, and gashes. At some point it had become a battle for dominance. A battle he would not allow her to win.

It had been almost a year since the final battle had happened, the moon was full hanging above them, but below in the lands behind the Palace of the Moon, in the Western Lands, the Lord battled for dominance. He'd finally gotten a good grip throwing Kagome off his bloodied back, into a mountain cliff. Diving on top of her he sunk his fangs into her neck and bit down, she whined in pain, but was soon purring. The blood in her eyes receded, and she into humanoid form, as he did as well, his teeth still sunk into her back of her neck. His eyes still glowing red. "Sesshomaru?" her soft voice questioned. The blood in his own eyes faded, while he looked down to see the female hanging from his fangs, immediately he released her.

Both covered in their own blood and claw marks and slashes running down both their bodies, she winched in pain, as she began to collapses. Picking her up immediately in bridal style, he ran to his own chambers, chambers he had not slept in, in almost a year. Looking down at her bloodied body, at what he'd done he felt angry with himself, he'd lost his control while training. Having seen the great battle, Sakura had already anticipated the lords needs, knocking lightly at the door, she heard a deadly growl. "Milord, I have brought bandages, and hot water so that the young lady may be cleaned. Should I leave them at the door?" she waited, a moment passed before he opened the door and took the healing material, and again closed the door. Sakura felt a bit of joy rush over her heart, Kagome was a sweet girl, and now she was the Lady of the West, this would be a good thing for her Lord, plus this would mean pups soon, and she could have something to love again.

Coming back to her he could feel her pain slightly, it worried him but it forced him to attend her that much more. Pulling her shredded cloths from her battered body he began to clean, her beautiful form. Turning her to her side he began to address her back, until he noticed it. His mark, on her neck, falling back and letting her fall limply back on her futon. The look on his face was shock, he had not wanted to take her like this, he'd wanted her to come willingly, and now that was gone. He'd marked her with the mating mark while in battle and hadn't even noticed it. _Would she hate him over it_?

Slowly and with much more care he cleaned her body with his tongue, the saliva cleaning and healing much faster then anything else. Her nude form even while healing was beautiful, her breathing was a bit labored, but everything else seemed fine about her, his touches causing small whimpers to come from her. He sighed, what a mess he'd made. He couldn't very well leave her, his inner struggle would be utterly lost if he even attempted it, but that same struggle wanted him to take her, ravish her, finalize it. For now though he'd settle on sleeping next to her. Going to her room which was next door he pulled his spare futon into his own room, setting it as they normally slept. Now that they were mated, she would sleep in his room as the Lady of the west should.

* * *

** AN:** now this is were i get a tad lost, i have idea's for both options, and i'm open to idea's. On one hand she's angry and he has to gain her attention/love, on the other hand she's confused maybe happy but he's not ready to deal with what he's done. what do you think? let me know. thanks r0o. btw, as you know spelling, grammar, and punctuation are the enemy, imagination my lover. please forgive the rest. - r0o 


	4. Chapter 4

**An: **I want to say that when i first wrote this fiction, Parts 1-3, it was actually one long oneshot. Not only that, i had thought i was going to make it into a long fiction, but it was emotional the end of the battle, so i let it sit, and my muse moved on. I then thought i'd give up on this fic, and had put it up for adoption, but then i decided to finish it. BUT this fic, pates 1 -3 were all written in Dec 2007, its now Aug 2010. That being said my muse has grown, and my writing style has changed a great deal. There may be a bit of a lack of fluidity, but i like this. Its a romantic end, and its got a lemon but its not vulgar. This was inspired by Beyonce's version of **"Still in Love (Kissing You)," **

ht tp : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=NU5GGiFK5Bc

...this song was widely made popular for the movie **Romeo+Juliet** with Leonardo DiCaprio ... either way... I hope you like this end. ** - r0o

* * *

Part 4.**

Kagome didn't wake for a full day, he could smell his own poison working in her body, as that lovely body built up the necessary adjustments so that it would survive being mated to him; it worried Sesshomaru greatly though, he had his meals brought to the room, as well as his paperwork, he now needed to inform the other cardinal lords of his mating, as well as the fact that he would now have to have a ball to show her off, not that he wanted anyone to see her but it was tradition. It was bothersome being the lord of the lands, even if he wasn't sure if Kagome would be okay with this, it meant that she had no choice in the matter, and if any challenged her she'd have to fight because she wasn't properly pupped as a true mated bitch should be, it would be the same for him until she was with pup, and the mating finalized. Sighing again, which in itself was an un-Sesshomaru like thing to do, he began again to work the day away, hours seemed to pass in minutes before he decided it was getting late once more and that he would rest.

Pulling himself into the positions they seemed to favor when they slept, the large inu laid himself down, sent a prayer to any Kami that was listening that she not reject him and pulled her lightly to himself. Like always he fell asleep next to her, now his mate, and went to bed. Like many mornings that had passed since she had been here their morning arousals did not seem to change for anything but the previous day when she had not awoken, he heard her heart beat speed up a bit, though it was still at rest, and her eyes finally fluttered open. Her form pulled to him as always, her yakata slightly open, his hand on her breast, his thumb on her nipple.

He watched in horrified curiosity as she woke, taking in her surroundings, he could see it in her eyes that she was confused, seeing as it was not her room. He watched as those large orbs darted around the contents of the room, before they finally found him, which he noted many emotions flash before they settled into unreadable indifference, at times he cursed himself for teaching her such youkai ways, even if it could or would save her life some day, it was annoying now. He shifted his thumb against the nipple it always woke up against, and watched curiously as always, as her face shifted from indifference, to lightly tortured pleasure. Rutine was not ruined and soon he pulled away, only today he did not get as far as he normally did when her voice stopped him.

"Sis you mean it?" she asked, her voice quiet for it had been the only true sound in the room other then their breathing. And he knew what she spoke of before even having to ask.

"Hai. But it was not how I had intended it to go. This one wanted to ask first." he stated quietly. Waiting for something but when nothing came he got up and started to get ready. Again it was her quiet voice that stilled his movements.

"Then I accept." came her soft shy voice.

He turned to look at her then, really look, and could not stop the small smile that form on his lips as he noted her blushing cheeks, and how she shyly refused to meet his own eyes while she sat up and her yakata fell from her shoulders, leaving her luscious breasts open to his hungry view. Slowly the larger inu made his way back to his bed, allowing his own yakata to slip from his body as he made his way to her own. Shyness radiated off of her, and he knew having scent her enough to know that the only male that had ever been so close to her in such a way was himself. This greatly pleased both he and his beast, and slowly, oh so slowly his lips tenderly met her own. Soft, luscious, supple divine lips softly met his in hunger.

Pulling her into him, deepening the kiss he only pulled away when he noted that he and more then likely herself needed to breath. His eyes were closed, fluttering just for a moment her own were as well as they panted heavily. His brow rested against her own, but he had to ask, "You're certain? There is no going back if we consummate this mating. You can never have another." he told her praying that she would never wish for another, vowing silently that he would make sure she never wished for another.

She smiled at him and kissed him again, listing her arms around his neck as he climbed on top of her, slowly pressing her back into the soft bedding below them. He leaned up and gently ran clawed hands down her form, making his way slowly to the knot that somehow had always held no matter how teasing it allowed for her to become in this mornings. Untying it, the silk shifted and slid from her smooth skin exposing her nude for to his hungry eyes. Heat radiated from his, and his soul burned through his eyes. Never before had another looked at her with such longing, want, and passion, the once miko couldn't contain her emotions, and gasped softly. Raw was how she felt, loved, needed, wanted. Tears welled, but her smile thwarted them, she moved to him again taking his lips boldly as they slid from her eyes.

Pressing her into the futon below them, his own yakata and hakamas were gone before either knew it. He didn't move to enter her just yet choosing instead to feel her, learn her body and map it in his mind, with his body, and for all eternity in his very soul. No one would ever accuse him of being passionate like this, cold would be the words most used to describe him, but in this moment his body, lean and hard, taught with muscles meant and used to kill, the Killing Perfections, was tender, and gentle, as if she was a gift from the kami themselves, meant for only himself. Her gasps and tortured sighs drove him insane but he kept things slow, there would only be a first meaningful time once. Now was not the time to be rough with her, or allow his beast out, no, this was a time meant for her, and his love for her demanded that he give her what she meant to him in return.

He had never been able to say that he loved another until she had come into his life. He thought he loved Rin, at least as a daughter, and he did, but right now, his whole world was this woman, this inu, this once miko that had once been his enemy, would now be his lover, mother of his pups, his lady, his wife, his future, his solace. She was already many of those things, but this would only make it official. Shifting his fingers slowly found her sheath, and began to slowly work her as his mouth worked down her neck, leaving her breathless as he reached her breasts suckling as if he were a babe, his nose grounding into the supple flesh having her mew his name as if he were kami divine over her body. Feeling her neither regions sop he shifted bringing the head of his member towards her.

Gasping again as he ran the great girth and length against her so sensitive nub, her eyes opened in surprise as a flush of beautiful pink kissed her cheek. She nodded as no words were needed and he began to drive into her core, she arched into him, as his lips sealed to her own to keep her pain to a minimum. Teals did from her eyes again as he held for her, knowing that it would be a great pain as he broke through the dam of the proof of her purity. Seated deep with in her his hips locked against her own, and he just held her to him, kissing her, loving her wanting to take away her pain, pain he caused her. He didn't know how long it took before Kagome shifted against him, seating him just a bit deeper in herself as she mewed out, allowing her head to slowly fall back exposing her neck to him as he begin his dance.

Sesshomaru was not one to 'make love' as some human's called it. Generally speaking he had rut to gain either the experience as a younger male, or just because he needed bodily release. There was nothing to it, his beast was not really there, his mind and soul were not in it, it was just his body that needed release, from stress, life, everything around him. Rutting was not for the female, and in fact few had lived after, and those that did knew that he would have nothing more to due with them, and if he did, there was nothing to come from it save his body's need for their own. This was nothing like that.

For her he would give up the world if she asked him to, moving slowly he never stopped his slow languid thrusts, they were deep and powerful but slow allowing him to feel all of her and vice versa. His lips had rarely stopped kissing, nipping, or nibbling her, in any place that he could reach and the slow place allowed him to grind himself against her nub. Allowing him to watch as her climax built slowly, how her body reacted to his own, to his touch, to what he did to her. It was fascinating, as if he had never seen such a thing happen before, and he loved to watch it.

Kagome's mind was in the clouds, unable to respond to the seduction that was happening to her, the movement on her body that made her brain all but shut down and adhere to the feelings, those oh so sensitive touches. Her breath had hitched more times then she thought possible, even if she was certain that there was little to no thought involved at this point. No, there was no thought, there was just feelings. The connection, both physical and emotional was so magnanimous for everything that had ever happened between them, and she could not help but give him her all, heart, mind body and soul.

Her powers seemed to open up and wrap around them, seeping into him, as his own began to do so as well. Their bodies coming to a climax slowly, languidly, their aura's wrapped around one another and ground themselves into one as they reached their peeks. Hot jets of his seed crashed into her walls as she milked him of everything he was, spending him then as he locked within her depths, breathing heavily, he rested upon her, his own hot sticky skin to hers. His lips had still not stopped loving on her, and she sought his mouth with her own as her legs wrapped and locked around him bringing him that much closer to her, as if she were trying to mash their physical bodies into one being.

Panting, breathing heavily, neither could say a thing. She held on top him though as he stroked her body, both of them still shuddering in the aftereffects of it all. Slowly he turned them so that he lay on the futon with her smaller weight pressed into his body. He slowly rubbed her and she could only lay her head upon his chest listening to his heart beat slow down from the high it had been fluttering at. Slowly she looked up at him, the point of her chin lightly pressing into him. His clawed hands found her face, neck and jaw line, rubbing them delicately, as he leaned into her, and connected their lips to one another. His length pressing into her as he did so causing her to mew and open up to him again.

They spend the rest of the day locked together making love, fucking, and being locked as one.

It was the next day that started out the same, only this time, he did not move to get up from the bed, and it was not just his thumb pressing into her arousing her. Her soft giggle made him smile, and Sesshomaru felt for once in his life that this was love at its purist.

.

Letters were sent out as they should be, that the Lord of the West had his lady, but at the same time, he had no worries about challenges, as by the time the guest did show up, she was indeed with pup. The grief that had ruled their lives was a thing of the past, no not to be forgotten, but not to be lived by either. Many would say that they were upset at the sight of them but most could only attribute it to the striking love and adoration that they shared between one another. For their mating, though not planned, was one of love, it was one that would last, through time, to the end, and if one died, they were certain the other would soon follow.

As time did pass, the lord and his lady did have a love affair the likes of which no youkai or man would ever tarnish, and not even time could pull them apart. Their children were many, and loved, and though they came together from darkness, no one could say that there was not a blinding light when they were near one another, with one another. They were what ever youngling began to look up for, and even when time passed, and man took over, in the new world they were able to make from youkai they were still what everyone end up wanting in a mate. Their other half of their soul.

It would be many years, but eventually, they would find out that it was a Gift made through the blood that had changed her, but it was the gift of her heart that change him.


End file.
